1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) apparatus, and more particularly to a backlight assembly capable of reducing power consumption and increasing brightness of a light and an LCD apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
LCD apparatuses typically display information such as a character, a still picture, and a moving picture by using a liquid crystal in which light transmittance is varied in response to an intensity of an electric field. The LCD apparatuses perform display operation using a light, for example, an external light such as sunshine, an illumination, etc., or an artificial light.
LCD apparatuses include reflective LCD apparatuses and transmissive LCD apparatuses. The reflective LCD apparatuses display images using a reflective electrode in which sunshine or illumination is reflected to a liquid crystal. However, the reflective LCD apparatuses may not display the images where an amount of the external light is not enough to display the images.
The transmissive LCD apparatuses display images using a transparent electrode which transmits the artificial light generated by consuming an electric energy. The transparent electrode is made of ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) or IZO (Indium Zinc Oxide). Since the transmissive LCD apparatuses use only the artificial light to display the images, the transmissive LCD apparatuses consume a lot of power.
Recently, transreflective LCD apparatuses have been developed so as to solve disadvantages of the reflective LCD apparatuses and transmissive LCD apparatuses. The transreflective LCD apparatuses comprise a transparent electrode and a reflective electrode. The reflective electrode of the transreflective LCD apparatuses is disposed on the transparent electrode and includes an opening to partially expose the transparent electrode. The transreflective LCD apparatuses display images using an external light where an amount of the external light is sufficient for such display, while the apparatuses display the images using an artificial light where an amount of the external light is insufficient for display purposes.
However, the transreflective LCD apparatuses have a lower brightness as compared with those of the reflective LCD apparatuses and transmissive LCD apparatuses, while the transreflective LCD apparatuses can display images regardless of a presence of the external light.